


An Unwanted Pleasure

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was unexpected.</p></blockquote>





	An Unwanted Pleasure

She keeps trying to tell herself she's having a nightmare, but she knows she's not. She's been chosen; it's up to her to keep people safe. Instead of cheerleader practice, she'll start training in hand-to-hand combat. Instead of a weekend date, she'll be waiting for the dead to rise. Gossip sessions with her friends will turn into an escalating series of half- truths and lies.

But the worst part is, as she finds her mark and plunges the stake in, as she breathes out so as not to breathe the vampire dust in, she gets a charge out of the killing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was unexpected.


End file.
